


Black Magic

by Couragecomesfromwithin



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couragecomesfromwithin/pseuds/Couragecomesfromwithin
Summary: This is dedicated to raredelightfulloveoak, because she is made of magic and stardust and rainbows and sunshine and her existence in my life has improved it for the better and who was kind enough to send me a lovely message on Tumblr. your a real doll sugar plum!!! :DToby really did appreciate how good Happy looked in that costume, and since he has been so tentative and supportive she decides its his night for a 'treat'.





	

* * *

 

She saw him in her peripheral vision, but didn't acknowledge him. She braced herself for a scolding or some kind of lecture on safety, but the scary lady had just been by, and they had bombed it and honestly she was beyond worried and stressed. So if he had come to pick a fight she was more than ready. She was however, surprised.

 

His tone was light and teasing as he leant against her table, arms crossed “So you like dressing up, for Walter do you?”

 

she was not in the mood for this, truly. She just wanted to wallow right now. She just kept hammering.“I had no idea what to say. I panicked. It was the first thing I thought of, don't let it go to your head”

 

he stood back up, moving to behind her, “oh I'm not jealous of such an idea jelly bean, I'm envious though." He lowered his head to whisper beside her ear, “I meant what I said about saving that costume earlier, _babe_.”

 

She put down her hammer, placing her hands on the bench, taking a deep breath, “don't. I still hate that I said that, it tasted like arsenic the moment it left my lips.”

 

He gave a low chuckle, resulting in goosebumps erupting across her body, he moved the hair from her neck to one side, “I could see that, hopefully the she-devil hasn't such a key eye, for such things.

 

His hand snaked round her body, underneath her apron to rest on her abdomen, she could feel the heat of his body as he stepped in closer. The hair on his chin scraped across her neck resulting in a shiver “but as I was saying, I rather liked that pharaoh queen outfit of yours. _very_ sexy”

 

“You liked the cat costume too, and all it was, was some eyeliner whiskers Doc.” she bit upon her lip,smiling at the connection between the two, her nerve ending were crackling, “I'm sure your friend Fraud would-” her breath hitched as he nipped at the baby hairs on the back of her neck. “-have something to say about this thing you have with dress up.”

 

He chuckled darkly, “probably, but why dismantle and diagnose something which isn't hurting anyone, that in fact brings quite a lot-” a few of his digits drifted just below the waistband of her jeans, of which she had noticed recently were becoming a little tighter. “-of pleasure” She jumped a little as his fingers brushed a little lower than either had expected, Toby grinned against her shoulder as he gave a satisfied hum at her reaction.

 

He started kissing the shell of her ear trailing his kisses down her neck. Happy was beginning to forget what she was doing, the wiring right?

 

He continued to kiss and rub his scruff along her neck, eliciting low, deep groans as Happy tried to continue her work, _trying_ to keep her concentration by holding her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

Toby brought round his other hand, decidedly switching out his fingers for his thumbs, running his fingers along the band, his contented sigh was soft and the heat of which, as the air blew across her clavicle, had Happy's stomach fluttering. He rested his head upon her shoulder, “Hmmm,it appears our little one is beginning to make their presence known, yes?” He kissed her shoulder, she felt the warmth of it through her shirt. “ I really would like to examine this new data a little closer. At home. Alone. If you would just be so kind as to put down the damn tools and say babysitting has you beat”. His desire, plainly evident made Happy smile, He gave a low growl and he pinched her side gently when she gave a small laugh. He rested his nose against her ear. He whispered so quietly the inflection in his voice nearly made it cut out, “Let me take you home, love. Let me take both of you home” somewhere in the moment her eyes had become hooded as she leant back against him.

 

She had to fight back the moan in the back of her throat, as her ability to engage her vocal cords seemed to have abandoned her, she all but sighed, “yeah, ok”.

 

He planted a kiss on her cheek before moving away, leaving her feeling rather cold, but also dazed, Toby would deem it 'love drunk', and maybe she was. Honestly she wanted for nothing more, she was going to be married to a man of which she wanted to, and have the marriage she had never thought to dream of, and to top it off their their family was to be added to in rapid time soon after. They still had one hurdle, and it was a big one- but soon she would have a wedding band on her finger, lovingly placed by the man she never thought she would deserve, one who truly loved her in the way her mother was loved by her father, maybe even more so. In return she loved him, more than she thought physically possible, and she was carrying his child. Words were difficult for her, but she hoped that this baby, the little life they had created and would raise in partnership, would be the clearest action of her love she could physically possibly give. This wasn't just having a baby with him, for her, this was physical embodiment of their love and the love she carried for him. She hoped she got to see it through, and if not, he would be left this keepsake of her love, their creation of life, of love, of hope and of faith.

 

All that stood in their way was a green card, but first,in front of that was a hell of a bloodhound, one they would have to pull out all the stops to hoodwink.

 

But for tonight, she was going home with Toby.

* * *

 

Happy stood in front of the bathroom mirror, _why was she nervous_? _Was this nerves_? _Excitement_? _Anticipation maybe_? _._ She grabbed the toothpaste, quickly brushing her teeth, she was half way done when there was a soft knock on the door, “ Hap? Hon, you ok in there? Did you get sick again?” there were those butterflies again, she smiled around her toothbrush. She had slowly been allowing herself to accept and embrace his worrying, accepting it was because he cares about her, and the life she carries. She removed her toothbrush, spitting out the toothpaste before taking a deep breath and responding “No, i'm fine. Just really needed to pee.” there was a pause, maybe he had picked up on the slight shake in her tone. She held her breath till she heard his convinced, “ok, you want anything to eat?” She bit at her lip, grinning as she looked at herself in the mirror. “No. i'm ok.”

 

He had obviously moved away from the door when she heard his voice carry from across the apartment “What was that?”

 

She exited the bathroom, rounding the corner. Her voice was low and smooth “I said, i'm ok”

 

Toby dropped the slice of pizza he had obviously taken from the fridge, his eyes saucers as he took in the sight in front of him. Happy tried to resist the urge to fidget as his eyes roamed up her form, all she did was darken up the smokiness of her eyeliner and had drawn back on the whiskers he had so admired the Halloween before, she had even bought some cheap cat ears headband a little while ago, just in case she needed to break the costume back out again. But the way he was looking at her, She had never felt so naked for being fully clothed as he stared at her, slack jawed. He blinked, shuffling a few steps looking half dazed. “Ha..Hap..Happy? What..what is this? I mean...?”

 

She licked her lips, he was reacting better than she had hoped he would. “Happy Halloween, Doc”

 

He was grinning broadly, a hand on the side of his face as if he couldn't quite believe it, “Oh please don't be a trick”

 

Something bubbled up inside her, spurring her with new found confidence, smirking softly she dropped her jaw a little, tilted her head slightly and looked at him though her lashes, dropping the pitch of her voice “I promise you Doc, I'm all treat tonight”

 

He rocked up onto his tip-toes once before closing the space between them, wrapping his arms around her waist. She had expected him to have dived straight into a kiss, instead he hung back, inspecting her face as if waiting for the make up to suddenly vanish, “you really put those whiskers back on for me?” she smiled and softly nodded her head, he reached up a hand to stroke the ears, “I like the new addition” she trailed her hands up across his chest and around his neck, “thought you might”

 

He beamed down at her, she saw it in his eyes that this meant more to him than she had realised it would. She had gone out of her way to do something for him, to make him happy. She liked how it felt to know she was responsible for that smile and the way his lit up his eyes too.

 

He lowered his head to meet her lips, kissing her tantalisingly slow, fingers messed into the curls behind her ear. He pulled away, tucking her hair back and tracing his thumb across her cheek, “mmhmm, prettiest kitty I ever did see”

 

She liked this game, why not let go and have some fun with it, with him. She gave him a toothy grin before giving her best rendition of a cat's meow. He looked positively astounded, his brows shooting up and his grin expanding to show the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. He shook his head lightly, “never thought I would see a day where Happy Quinn would meow while dressed as a cat, oh but it is a sweet day, a sweet, sweet day!” she joined him in his laughter. She pulled him down for a kiss, “want to take this to the bedroom Doc?” He only nodded, his eyes sparkling.

 

She had taken his hand to pull him in the direction of the bedroom but he didn't move, he only pulled her back to him. She furrowed her brow, he responded by biting his lower lip and jerking his head up in an upward motion. She quirked her brow before relenting, wrapping her arms around his neck before jumping up for him to carry her through, she took advantage of her position to tighten her legs round his hips, grinding herself on him. His only response was a sharp inhale, a groan in the back of his throat as he pressed his fingers deeper into the base of her tail bone, holding her to him.

* * *

 

He carried her into the bedroom setting her down on the bed gently, He ran his fingers down along the front of her body, pausing momentarily on her stomach as he stood back up. She stretched out her body, a few pops sounded as the bubbles popped in her joint fluid. She didn't break eye contact the entire time, he just stared, lopsided grin and looking a little dazed. She felt so exposed under the scrutiny of Toby's eye, that she has flutter of panic, _maybe this was weird, maybe she shouldn't have done this. Oh crap, why was he just staring down at her?_

 

In an attempt to comfort herself she pulled her knees up closer to her chest, her hands came to her chin and she chewed on her nail, the action drew Toby's attention and his eyes appeared to widen and darken. Goosebumps covered her skin as his hand darted out to wrap around her ankle slowly extending her leg towards him. He rested it on his hip,holding it there with a hand, he leaned his knee upon the bed between her legs, trailing his other hand along her inside of her bent leg till he reached her mound, she felt her insides begin to clench as he stroked his thumb along the seam. His eyes focused on the movements of his fingers, darted back to hers as she lost hold of the high pitched cry that left her lips. Her eyes widened and a light blush spread across her cheeks as the corner of his mouth twitched.

 

His fingers traced the button of her pants, he popped it smoothly, tracing his fingers down to the zipper, pulling it down slowly, watching how she would lick at her lips, her pupils blown. How he loved her looking like this. It wasn't often she let him take control, often she had stripped herself and was making advances at pulling off his clothes by the time he had wrapped his head around that again, it was in fact really happening. She lifted her other leg onto the other side of his hip and lifted her lower half off the bed so he could pull her trousers off.

 

Once they were off and thrown behind him, Happy let out the breath she had been holding, progress was slow tonight, and she wasn't really one for patience. But this was for him, he had been so caring and forgiving of a situation which for many would have been a deal breaker,he had thrown himself back into being with her and preparations to be a father like no man she had ever known would have. She had never been so grateful to have someone as she was to have Toby.

 

She lifted her feet back up towards his hips, curling her toes on his belt loops as to tug him towards her. He obliged by beginning to kneel between her legs when she tapped between them, sliding her feet into the space created. She was amazed, not only by how quickly Toby shut up when she allowed him to place his focus purely on her, but how little words were necessary. He understood her clearly even when she didn't say a thing, he didn't need her to tell him anything. It was so easy with Toby, it was effortless love with him. He opened his legs wider crawling up her body to straddle her. His arms where by her chest, she traced her hands up them, onto his shoulders and into his hair. She allowed her eyes to close, just feel his hair underneath her hands, the shudder that ran through his form as she splayed out her fingers, running her fingernails over his scalp, her lips curling as he bit a small moan. He leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to her bitten, red ones. He rubbed his nose along the side of hers, low whisperings of “So beautiful” and “love you so much”

 

He sat back on his heels, hovering over her as to avoid putting pressure on her abdomen,“you still have to much clothing on”.She felt positively sleepy in her contentment. Her speech was softer and slower than her usual quick, sharp tone, “so do you.” He chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt as she sat up, her fingers trailing beneath it, tracing patterns around his belly button. Soon he was pulling It off and Happy was dotting his stomach with kisses. His hands reached for the bottom of hers, pulling it up and off, throwing it with the rest. His fingers slipped beneath the straps of her sports bra, she had begun to find her old bras uncomfortable with her breasts sudden increase in size and sensitivity. Unclasping it at the back he slid it off her, marvelling at that which it unveiled, he ran his thumbs along the undersides, feeling Happy's warm breath against his lower half as she sighed at his touch.

 

He shuffled back and off her despite her attempts to keep him where he was, her pout and confusion in her eyes had him holding her chin and pecking at her lips. He feared he would always be battling her insecurities and fear of being left, no matter how he tried to tell her and prove though his actions that he was never going anywhere, or at least very far without the intention of coming back to her, she tied to deepen the kiss, biting and sucking at his lips. Hand on her sternum he pushed her back, “i'll be just a moment, stay here, get the panties off and get comfortable, ok?” she looked hesitant but gave a small nod, watching him as he exited the bedroom.

* * *

 

When he came back, she had done as was told, in part. The undies were off and she had stayed in the bedroom, but she was hovering at the end on the bed, shuffling from foot to foot. He tried not to sigh at the look of relief in her eyes when he opened the door. “I thought I told you to get comfortable?”. She only gave a half shrug in response as she reached for him, pulling his lips down to hers. Her hands travelled lower, to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping, pushing them to the floor before pulling at he band of his underwear, pushing them down his legs too, standing on them when they got low enough so he could pull out his feet.

 

He laughed at her intensity as she pulled at his hips, clawing at his ass as if to pull him in closer, as if he could get any closer before being inside of her. He pushed at her shoulders softly, “Happy, Happy we have all night. Breathe.” she looked down at her feet nodding. Having not really taken notice of it before she saw the small bump that was now present between her hips,she traced her fingers across it, her fingers met with Toby's as his joined hers, running along the small, rounded contour of her abdomen, there was a smile in his voice, “mmmhm, that hadn't escaped my notice” he tapped on her lightly, just above her navel, “I'll be coming back to you baby, but right now, i'm all about your Mum,” He crouched down to be level with the bump, caressing his fingers along the side “just for a little while.” he rested his head upon it, planting a kiss before standing back up. Maybe it was hormones, or maybe not, but Happy had to blink a few times and give a small clearing of her throat before she felt she could move on from the moment. It was one that she knew she wanted to save.

 

He rubbed circles on her hip, “You ok?” she nodded, “yeah I'm good, I'm so good Toby and I love you. Truly Doc, I love you so much” she lifted herself to her tiptoes so he could pick her up.

 

* * *

 

Laying her back in the centre of the bed, dropping what was in his hand as the side, he gazed down at her and suddenly smiled and gave a small giggle.

 

“what is it?” she asked.

 

“I forgot about the cat, I just noticed the whiskers again” He traced along them with a finger.

 

She gave a laugh and scrunched up her face “Is it weird now?, it's ok if it's weird for you now, I can go take it off?” He shook his head, giving her a wicked grin and wiggling his brows.“Hell no, i'm gonna make this pussy purr.”

 

She covered her face, laughing as he attacked her neck. “my god what have I got myself involved with!”

 

“A very dexterous man of abundant energy, who has come to know your buttons very well...” he lifted his head with a cheeky smirk “I'd like to see your hubby say _that_ about himself” he continued to suck on her pulse point when he suddenly lifted his head again to look at her quite seriously “you didn't consummate your marriage, right? because you really didn't seem as comfortable in his bed as to have done so.”

She bolted up to lie on her forearms,“What!? Toby! What the hell! No we didn't “consummate” the marriage in that way!” she was rather taken aback by such an idea, or that he even thought to ask it. “are you _trying_ to sabotage this? The whole point of tonight was to get away from all this marriage bullshit”

 

Toby was sheepish, “i'm sorry, your right...I love you” he leaned over her again to peck at her mouth, making his way down her jaw, she just huffed, dropping back to the bed gripping a hand into the back of his hair.

* * *

 

He had been at her skin for a while, it felt raw and tingly in the evening air, the feeling of his tongue roughly swiping across her breast, she had always been quite apprehensive of Toby spending to long at her chest since he explained _why_ men had the desire to do so and why,psychologically, women enjoyed _receiving_ oral stimulation of the breasts. It had never been quite the same since that point, it felt weird to know _why_ they both liked it. But with the increase of size and hyper sensitivity, the feeling brushed aside such thoughts and had her eyes rolling into the back of her head. His hand slid down between her legs. Her breathing started coming in heavy pants, needy pleas and moans rolling off her tongue at break neck speed,she was so close, she was beginning to feel positively delirious. She was soon begging him for more, she was just so _close_ , she just needed that little bit more to push her over the edge.

 

She became so despite she moved her hand to grip at his wrist trying to increase his pressure or better yet have him slide his fingers in, he however was staying rigidly consistent with his applied movements, even as her words became incoherent with her mewls. “To-Toby _please!”_ She was trying desperately to grind against his fingers and increase the pressure enough to catch her release. She almost had it.

 

When he then suddenly pulled his hand away, resulting in everything she had been building towards to fall way, her hands fell to her sides, She glowered up at him responding to his smug, sweet smile with an animalistic growl.

“You alright there darling, you look a little flushed.” She ground her teeth, turning her head from him glaring at the bedside table, he gave a low chuckle, “Don't be mad Baby, I'm just teasing” He nuzzled into her neck.

“yeah. I know.”

pushing him away she moved to slide of the bed when he caught her gently by the waist, weighing down on her back stopping her from making another move “honey bear, love bug, come here. I'm just playing with you kitty,” He bit down gently on her shoulder “let me make it up to you, hmm?” he pulled back on her hips till she sat back on his lap, spreading his knees slightly as to support her hips, her forelegs parallel with his. He leaned over to the side of his bed to the drawer of his cabinet, rummaging inside. He pulled out something small and patted around on the covers around them, soon finding what he was looking for, she was puzzled and tried to turn to see what he was doing, it was however unnecessary as his hand came back around to wrap around her waist as the other slid between her legs.

* * *

 

She jumped at the sensation, It wasn't that she had never used toys, hell she had a vibrator in her underwear drawer she had from around the time she joined Scorpion, but _they_ had never used electronics. The intensity of the vibration took her breath away, he moved his other two fingers to her entrance keeping the tip of his pointer, and the vibrating ring on her clit. He pushed in his fingertips slowly, conscious of her reaction. They slid in easier than she had expected and she moaned, arching into him, her head rolling back onto his shoulder, she rocked her hips to his careful thrusts.

 

He kissed her cheek, talking softly into her ear, “You ok? is it to much?” she shook her head as she let out a whine, panting a little as she spoke. “when did you..?” a shudder cut of her question, she reached behind her squeezing at the flesh on his hip, “I swear if you have used this...on someone else-” the movement of his fingers had her mouth falling open and hips spasming wildly. “Only you sweetheart, I got it more to use as you get bigger and can't handle the deeper penetration, that shouldn't serve an excuse that you can't get your rocks off if you need it.” Happy gave a shaky laugh, “Doc, we have got to work on your dirty talk” he planted another kiss to the shell of her ear, “i'll do my best to be an engaged student” He began to suck on her earlobe, nipping at it as her heavy breathing turned to gasps, her legs began to quake, she fell forward as her orgasm struck, landing on her hands and knees, gripping the sheets at the edge of the bed as she ground down onto Toby's hand as he followed her movement, knelt behind her, switching out his fingers for those of the other hand, adding the soaked two from inside her to continue the pressure at her nub as the vibrator focused on the nerves just to the left of it. Happy felt like she had tumbled off into darkness and was in free fall, it lasted what felt like an age.

* * *

 

“you ok?” Things were coming back into focus, she had either been moved or naturally fell to her side, she couldn't tell, she struggled to bring enough clarity to her head as to form words, Her voice was hoarse, _how vocal had she been?_

 

She gave him a sated smile as she came down from her high, the occasional ripple running over her. “that was..intense”. He looked a little concerned, “too much?”. She shook her head, reaching for him to pull him down beside her, running a hand along his cheek, “Toby, you have to stop asking, if it is too much I _will_ say, I promise” he ran a finger across her swollen and red lips, “ok, but it was good? A good intense?” she closed her eyes, smiling “the best in quite a while” He sat up, “good, I'll go get you something to drink and once you have gathered yourself you can wash off the make up and get ready for bed, ok?” she sat up despite the slight light headedness that came with it, “what? Sure i'll take something to drink, but you get back here, i'm on for round two”

Toby's brows shot for his hairline, “round two?! Are you not worn out?” She slunk closer to him, wrapping an arm around his neck, “uh uh, I want more, and more than just fingers, I want this,” she snaked a hand around his member, she watched as his Adams apple visibly bobbed, she stroked him a few times as he dropped his head to her shoulder, the most guttural of sounds escaping his throat. He blew out a controlled breath, pushing her back,his pupils blown and erection already half cocked, “drink, we both need to drink something...then...then we can..” He manoeuvred himself off the bed, his legs appearing rather wobbly as he darted out the room appearing back 5 minutes later with two bottles of water and a bowl of fresh fruit. “You need to replace some of the sugar, and since your planning to burn some more...” she rolled her eyes but got stuck into the portions of grapes,banana and mango, insisting on sharing it and using the juice of the mango that ran down her chin, and onto her chest, to her advantage, his eyes followed each droplet that ran down her sternum. A moan evident with each lick of his lips.

* * *

 

Soon she had taunted him enough and she was finished,she set the bowl and empty bottles to the side, caught by Toby's embrace as she returned to face him. He hovered over her holding her gaze, “I go too far, you tell me” she gave him a understanding nod and pulled him down on top of her, she kissed him, licking into his mouth, biting and kissing along his jaw and neck, his pulse jumping and spiking as her nails dragged down his back. His breathing hitched as he brushed himself against her, he was fully erect and ready. She was about to reach down and place him at her entrance when he pulled back from her, reaching over into the drawer and pulling out a condom to which she raised a brow, she rolled her eyes taking it from him and throwing it off to the side, he looked at her confused, she cocked her head giving him an 'are you serious look', she gave him a small smile, “Toby, I'm already pregnant, what's _that_ going to do?”

 

He looked like a chastised child,“I don't want to risk an infection..” she softened to him, “Toby, i'll be sure to pee before we sleep, as I do each time ok?, let me have this, nothing more between us,” she teasingly narrowed her eyes at him “unless that is your trying to tell me you have an STD, which you didn't get from me..”

He pursed his lips, rolling his eyes at the suggestion “of course I'm STD free. You are my one and only now. Till the day they lay me in the ground” she rolled her eyes and batted him lightly, “remember that thing I said about your dirty talk?” He gave a chuckle, picking back up the bottle from earlier, she took it from him, “Lube? Since when do we need lube?”. He took the bottle back, a small roll of his own eyes “one of the effects of pregnancy can be vag-”

She held up her hand, “you know what, I don't want to know. you used that earlier didn't you?” he nodded, massaging the crease of her hip. She took his hand, kissing the palm, “well I guess it can't hurt, I should be touched you are so advanced in preparation”, he gave a low chuckle and opened the bottle squeezing an amount onto his hand, meeting her eyes, her body twitching as he spread the cool liquid upon her and along himself.

Chucking the bottle onto the bed beside them he shifted himself to be at her entrance, “I think that's the whole point of lube, to avoid hurt.” she tapped his shoulder, but lost her voice as he began to slowly enter her, “shut-uah!” He stilled, reading over her face to gauge the reaction, she nodded for him to continue, he did so, his eyes never leaving her face, waiting for so much as an eye twitch of discomfort as a reason to stop. She met his stare head on. So maybe the lube had been wise on his part, she would try remember that the next time she found herself frustrated with his hovering.

* * *

As she lay next to him, his form wrapped around hers,she couldn't put her finger what it was about what it was about the night. it felt different. Maybe it was the baby, as his hand splayed protectively across the abdomen as he slept, maybe it was the security and reassurance that this was their solid conclusion, but not their end. There was still adventures to be had, parenthood for one, but they were united as one now. She had him as hers, and her as his, indefinitely now, just as he put it, 'till they were laid in the ground', Well it would be, after a legally binding marriage, in the eyes of the law anyway. But for them, they had already partaken in the marriage of hearts,minds and souls. That's what truly mattered to her right now. He had stayed, through it all. She had found her happiness and home, it lay with Toby.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated if you have the time xxx


End file.
